Sephiroth's Return and Number 4's Entrance
by CloudTrueSoldier
Summary: ***Finished*** My first fic ever! Hope you like it. R
1. Default Chapter

((And of course by all means none of these characters are owned by me, only these works are. All characters and their likenesses are Squaresoft's properties.))  
  
Sephiroth's Return and Number 4's Entrance  
  
The loud clang of swords echoed throughout the canyon. He knew that this was it. This had to be the end of everything that was and the beginning of everything to be. The huge Masamune sparked as it hit the Buster sword. Cloud circled his sword, throwing the blade from his own and quickly following through with a jab of his own.  
  
The black cape was suddenly ripped off, although had he been only a second sooner Sephiroth would have been in that exact place. However, a heavy boot smashed into the side of Cloud's head. He twirled three times in the air before slaming into the side of the canyon. He slumped to the ground. The Masamune rose into the sky. Air cracked as it made its way downward.  
  
Cloud lay in the hospital. He looked up to see his mid section bandaged tightly, a small red spot in the middle. Pain shot through his entire body as he tried to sit up. His abdmon burned beyond relief. A doctor rushed in, a clipboard in hand.  
  
"Ahh, I see our John Doe is awake." He rushed out of the room, and seconds later another doctor appeared. This one appeared to much older, and he had the look of an experienced man. He looked over the clipboard.  
  
"Found in the desert...stab wound through abdmon..." He stared at the paper as if it held some hidden meaning, and after what seemed like an eternity he raised his eyebrows and looked at Cloud. "May I ask you name?"  
  
"Cloud Strife." His reply came out painfully, yet he struggled to hide as much as he could.  
  
"And why were you laying in the desert with a 6 foot sword through you?"  
  
"Sephiroth..." The words were harsh and filled with anger. "But, why did Sephiroth leave his sword."  
  
"So that's who that was..." The doctor's voice sounded as if some huge mystery had just been solved.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Another man was found lying by you. He, however, was not as fortunate as you."  
  
Cloud stared at the doctor, completely stunned. "Is he...  
  
"Dead as dirt."  
  
Cloud was beyond surprise now. He was in a state of shock. "But...how? And Why?" The words themselves conveyed Cloud's complete surprise.  
  
"We're not sure who, but we now how. We found three puncture wounds in him; one through his heart, the other two throught either lung." The doctor didn't sound in the least bit pleasent at the death of Sephiroth. "We're going to have to keep you for at least 2 weeks." The doctor said, reading Cloud's mind.  
  
And so he lay back on his pillow. Wonderment filling his every thought. Who? Where were they? Why did they? The questions drifted through his head as he fell off into sleep once again.  
  
  
  
Tifa lay in her bed behind her bar worring. How could she not? Cloud said he was only going to be gone for a week at the most. He had said something like, "...can't be avoided...might as well face it now..." But he had never told her exactly WHAT he was going to face. She had worried every night, sleeping restlessly, alyways having the dreams. No, the nightmares. Everytime she drifted off to sleep she would dream of Cloud being stabbed, the great Masamune run through him, as if reliving Aeris' death with new characters. But, she always woke up after that. Cold sweat forming on her forehead.  
  
The bar had been closed ever since he had left. She hadn't had the nerve to put up with people right now. And now she was starting to run out of money. Her profits had never been great, but they had always been enough to live off. And now she was slowly running out of money. She lay there in bed debating whether or not to open the bar tommaro. But all to often she would return to thinking of Cloud.  
  
The slight rapping at the front door disrupted her uneasy thoughts. She quickly through on a sweater over her night gown and walked to the front door, the knocking never ending. She oppened it, bringing the cool Kalm air into her warm home. Standing in that door way was a man. About 5 foot 10 she guessed. He had spiky hair, and at first she mistook him for Cloud. But after a closer inspection she noticed that his hair was black. His eyes were not a mako blue, but pure black. He carried a sword on his back. Nearly as large as the Buster sword. His baggy pants and shirt were also of the color black.  
  
"Who the hell are..." Her question was cut short with a hand over her mouth. She quickly began to lose conciousness, not even having the chance to fight off the attacker. As she passed out however, she noticed a number on his arm. It was tattooed in black. And she almost didn't notice it in the dark night. But as her eyes grew unfocused she could clearly tell that it was the number 4.  
  
(Ok, well waddya think. My first time so don't shoot me down to hard.) 


	2. Barret's Entrance

Barret walked the dirt paths of Corel. His home. He paced them everyday, overseeing the immense project of makin the place into an actuall town. He watched as one of the workers began to nail a new board onto the roof of Corel's first hotel. Barret of course was proud. Although he still considered himself responsible for the destruction of the town, he finally felt he was repaying the debt. The people had even tried to make him mayor! HA! He thought of the looks on their faces when he had told them he was never going to be some "F*%$ED UP POLITICO!!" And if front of the mayor at the time. Of course he was gone now. Off to a better place no doubt.  
  
"You there! Get your ass in motion damnit!" Barret yelled up to one of the workers who happened to be laying on the roof he just completed. He finished his strole down the road and started walking back up.  
  
After getting back he went into his house, the first rebuilt building, ro relax a litte. "Damn...still no word from Cloud." He mumbled checking his mail. "Damn! If that kid got his ass lost again." Barret chuckled, remembering the first time he had worked with Cloud. But his face went to one of amusement to one of worrying.  
  
He got up to write a letter to Tifa. He scribbled on the paper for a little more than a minute. "Goddamn postage." He grunted searching his cluttered desk. Papers were strewn all over, most concerning the rebuilding project. "Here it is." He licked the stamp and stook it on the envelope. He went outside and took it to the local post office. Even though the building was only half finished, Corel and finally connected itself to the world. They used the new Shinra system of mailing.  
  
Shinra, of course, was mostly destroyed when the Meteor hit. Half their employees had died. And the ones that were left realized their mistakes, and the ones that didn't were fired. And so Shinra had become a new company altogether now. Their latest project was searching for new types of power. One of 'em that had stuck with Barret was something called "Solar power." At first Barret was completely perplexed at how it was done. But, after a while he gave up trying to figure out how it was done, and just bought some solar panels for Corel.  
  
He breathed the clean air as he stuck his letter into the box. He was satisfied that his letter had been noticed when one of the clerks nodded at him. He turned and strode back to his house. He looked at his gun arm, wondering if he would be needing it some time soon.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud signed the final release form for his departure from the hospital. He had recovered in record time the doctors had said. But the doctors also said he needed at least a week more. Yea...well two days in here was way to long for me. Cloud pushed open the door, looking around trying to figure out exactly where he was. The doctors had never told him, he wasn't quite sure why, but the thought was pushed aside. He slowly recognized the land marks. Looking to his left and behind the hospital was a huge green lake. Mideel... He thought, looking at the growing city.  
  
He walked away from the place, wondering how they had managed so much in so little time. How long has it been? He thought Almost a year since I first fought Sephiroth, but how did he live that? Little did Cloud know, he wsa being watched now. A dark figure that slid from shadow to shadow, using the forest as cover. He followed behind Cloud silently. And why did Sephiroth contact me? It obviously wasn't a trap, because he's dead now... He made his way of the forest and his follower stayed behind watching him, already knowing where he was headed.  
  
The man disappeared back into the forest, a few moments later a helicopter took off. A black mark was spray painted over the company logo, but as Cloud watched it go he knew it was from Shinra. Up to their no good tricks again no doubt. Cloud looked around and saw the new sea port. No one had really officially named it yet, but boats came and go so the city was growing steadily.  
  
Cloud walked along the docks until he came upon a passenger boat. He flipped 300 gil and the man with the passenger list and he let Cloud through. He went over to find an empty chair and closed his eyes for the short journey to Junon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tifa sat and waited, bound in her chair. The man with the number 4 on his arm had left some time ago, and she was starting to wonder when foot steps could be heard on the floor above. Then on the steps. Then she heard the door opened. The man gave her some food to eat, but left her tied to her chair. "That she keep you for a while." He said, in a strangly familair voice.  
  
"What do you want?" She spat back.  
  
"Not what dear Tifa, but who. Who do I want is the question you should be asking." His voice was calm and steady.  
  
"Who do you want then?" She retorted, playing his little game.  
  
"All in good time, all in good time." His voice remained steady.  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"Now, now Tifa. If it were up to me, I would have told you all ready. After all it would only have made it worse for you to know who you are dooming." She could almost here him smile as he began to walk away.  
  
"Why then? Why do you want to kill this person." She tried to make her voice sound less shaky as she discovered her purpose in the man's game.  
  
"Because, he was a failure. I am not. I am the real clone. I am the true Sephiroth."  
  
Tifa sat in shock as she heard his words. "You are trying to kill Cloud?"  
  
"Cloud? I believe you have the wrong person my dear Tifa. I am trying to kill Zack."  
  
  
(Well here's chapter two. If you missed chapter one it's... Sephiroth's Return and Number 4's Entrance Tell me what you think.) 


	3. Tifa's Gone!!

Chapter 3: Tifa's Gone!!!  
  
Barret was travelling the not so well used patht that led to Kalm. He hadn't heard from Tifa in over a week. And supposedly Shinra's mail system only took a day at the most to get to its destination. Something had to be wrong, it wasn't like Tifa to just not reply to a friend. He wondered if she had went out after Cloud. That spikey ass kid better not of got himself and tifa in trouble. Barret thought.  
  
After a few hours he came upon the tranquil city of Kalm. He went straight to Tifa's bar and knocked on the door three quick times. No answer. Five times. Still no answer, not even movement. This time he knocked continuesly, getting extremely worried. Damnit. He was about to bust down the door when Cloud walked in.   
  
"Barret! You came to see Tifa too?" Cloud's voice was remarkably cheerful, totally oblivious to the fact that Tifa was gone.  
  
"Where the hell is Tifa?" Barret's gruf voice seemed to drop an octive or three.  
  
"Wha..." Then it dawned on Cloud. "Shit." The simple word came out monotone, but with plenty of anger.  
  
"Damn straight." Barret busted the door down and was followed in by Cloud. Cloud began to search everywhere until he came on a note.  
  
"Dear Zack, I have taken Tifa with me. If you wish to see her again you must come to Mt. Nibel. I will be waiting there. And don't even think about trying to fight me. I would win." Cloud read the note aloud.  
  
"Zack?!" Barret turned to Cloud. "What the hell?"  
  
"I dunno but whoever wrote this is looking for Zack, and he must've known Zack would come back here or he wouldn't have left it. But Zack is dead..." Cloud's voice trailed off.  
  
"Obviously it's some screwed up cook trying to get to you. You're practically Zack's twin. Someone must have gotten the two of you mixed up. Come on we need to get to Mt. Nibel." Barret ran out the door way, with Cloud right at his side.  
  
"Barret, we need an airship."  
  
"Don't worry, I know just where we can find Cid."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cid pulled out his wrench and tightened the last nut. He stepped back and examined his work. "Good enough." He murmered, putting his tools back where they belonged.  
  
The Highwind sat their in the cool morning, dew forming on it, making it sparkly in the rising sun's rays. It reminded Cid of the day he first went to space. He longed to get back up there. Out in to space. He felt some kind of connection that he needed to make.  
  
He had beefed up the Highwind even further since the North Crater incident, as he had come to call it. Shera came up behind him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Nice work honey, but I think you've spent to much time on the Highwind recently and I think that maybe we could-"  
  
She was cut off be the approach of Cloud and Barret. They waved at Cid and Shera, who had just recently gotten married. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Cloud said as he approached the couple.  
  
Shera glarred at the two, but Cid just smiled. "It's going great." He replied motioning to Shera and the new and improved Highwind.  
  
"Soo Cid, is the Highwind up and runnin?" Barret asked, trying to be polite in front of Shera.  
  
"Damn straight it's workin. Better then ever." He said, pride filling his voice.  
  
"We're gonna be needing it." Cloud said. "We're going to be doing a lot of travelling and it would be a lot quicker than boats and crap."  
  
Cid looked at him strangely. "What kinda trouble you into now damnit?"  
  
"Tifa's been kidnapped." His voice suddenly filled with anger.  
  
"Damn..." Cid whispered.  
  
"Damn straight." Barret retorted, then turned a little red, remembering Shera.  
  
Shera just looked at them, wishing she could have gotten Cid into bed for the morning. "Cid, please can we just have the morning together." She asked.  
  
Cid looked at her, his face turning red. "Oh, I guess."  
  
Cloud and Barret just sat there, embarrassed at what they were hearing. "We'll just be buying some supplies, then we'll be waiting on the Highwind." Cloud said, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.  
  
Barret and Cloud had gone through almost every story and were now heading back to the Highwind. "I wonder if Cid is...ummm...going to be much longer." Cloud thought aloud.  
  
Barret begin to laugh. "He's gonna be there all day I tell ya!!!"  
  
And sure enough as the sun began to set Cid finally made his way out to the Highwind, wiskey on his breath.  
  
"You sure you can fly Cid?" Cloud asked, the humor gone from the long wait.  
  
"Damnit Cloud!!! I could fly with my F$%KING hand tied behind my F$#KING back with my F$#KING B$#CH grabbin my-"  
  
Barret slapped Cid on the back, interrupting the drunks speech. "Damnit man, get ahold of yourself." He gave him a few friendly slaps on the face. "Now fly this airship to Mt. Nimbel."  
  
Cid reluctently grabbed the controls and got ready for take off. "OK. You pansies back there buckly up. I've made some modifications to this baby." He said patting the newly intsalled controls.  
  
Cloud and Barret looked at each other questioningly. They both buckled into a seat and strapped the seat belt on. Cid looked back at them to make sure they were in, then strapped himself in too. Suddenly Cid punched it and they were talking off. All three were pushed back into their seats. The speed was incredible as Cid took off and flew toward Mt. Nibel.  
  
"Damn Cid!! You've out done yourself this time!!" Barret yelled, just to be heard. Cid just turned around and gave him a two thumbs up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tifa was finally alowed to take the blind fold off, and the shackles were also removed. And as she tried to open her eyes she was blinded by the dim light. It felt like she was starring at the sun. Slowly she was able to open her eyes, but at a price. Pain shot through her eyes, but slowly she could make out a figure. Slowly the figure came into focus. She gasped as realization of who it was came to her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The landing that Cid preformed wasn't exactly worthy of a 10. "Hey any landing you live through is a good one." He remarked before anyone could say anything. Barret just grumbled something as he unbuckled himself.  
  
Cloud leaped out of the airship. Sliding down the rope ladder. He jumped the last 15 feet and broke out into a sprint. "Damn that kid..." Barret and Cid said in unison. They both climbed down the rope and ran after him.  
  
Cloud looked around the place. Looking for where this guy might have put Tifa. "Tifa!!!" He yelled, trying to get at least a direction  
  
"Ah, Zack, I see you decided to show up." Cloud looked around as the voice echoed around. It seemed as if it was coming from everywhere. And at the moment he hadn't noticed the mention of Zack's name.  
  
"Where's Tifa?!?!" He yelled out.  
  
"All in good time Zack, all in good time. First I want to have some fun with you and your friends." Barret and Cid ran up behind Cloud, panting. The voice laugh.  
  
This time Cloud realized the mistake the speaker had made. "I'm not Zack, my names Cloud."  
  
"Oh, Zack. Don't think changing your hair color is going to do anything." The voice reverberated off the walls of the cavern they had ended up in. "You mock me. I'm not so stupid Zack."  
  
"I'm NOT Zack!!" Cloud's voice echoed around, bouncing off the walls. "Tifa!!!" He yelled, hearing a muffled cry, then a thud. He ran down the coridor after the sound.  
  
"Tifa i'm coming!!" Suddenly he heard two thumbs behind him and looked back to see Cid and Barret laying unconscious. "Shit..." He sword as he began runing again. Laughing echoing everywhere.  
  
"Really Zack, you were alwasy so fool hardy." The voice seemed to mock Cloud everytime it called him Zack.   
  
"Stop calling me Zack Damnit!!" Suddenly he saw Tifa, slumped over in a chair. "Tifa!!" He ran towards her only to be stopped by the man behind the voice. He jumped down from the ceiling. Cloud stopped and staired in horror. But a number four lay on the man's arm. The number one should have been right there. 


	4. A New Foe

Chapter 4: A new foe  
  
  
Cloud starred in horror at the face of Sephiroth's, but he knew it wasn't Sephiroth's. The number 4 was what gave it away. And his voice. It wasn't like Sephiroth's, it was less of a bass. Cloud watched in horror as the man smiled. "I am Sephiroth's clone. A successful one at that. You, however, are not Zack."  
  
"I'm not Zack." Cloud said stubbornly.  
  
"Stop playing games. I know who you are."  
  
"I'm Cloud Strife, ex-SOLDIER, now a part of AVALANCHE."  
  
"And I, am Tyler." The clone replied, his cold black eyes borrowing into the depths of Cloud's soul.  
  
"So, you're excepting that I'm not Zack." Cloud's voice remained even, and the clone just bore deeper.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why have you done all this?"  
  
"To destroy Sephiroth's last clone, and I was obviously mistaken on who that was. Do you have a number?" The inquire sent shivers down Cloud's spine.  
  
"NO." His voice was liquid iron.  
  
"So you say." The clone grabbed at Cloud's arm, ripping away his sleeve. Nothing. He grabbed his other arm and ripped away that sleeve. Nothing. "Is it possible, you are a clone without a number?" Tifa and slowly come back to consciousness and was listening to the conversation.  
  
"He's no clone." Tifa's voice was dazed but steady.  
  
"Then what ever happened to number 3..." The clone whispered more to himself than anyone else. "And how can you look so much like Zack without being a clone?" Directing the comment to Cloud.  
  
Cloud was speechless.  
  
"Hummm." The clone drew his sword. "Where is Sephiroth now?"  
  
"Dead." Tifa gasped  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who? Maybe you aren't number 3. He must be out there. He must have killed Sephiroth." Cloud found it eerie that this man who looked so much like Sephiroth was talking about Sephiroth's death.  
  
A laugh reverberated through the cavern. Cloud, Tyler and Tifa all looked towards the entrance. That laugh. Cloud's head was spinning. But how? Not again. This can't be happening. The clone ran forward.  
  
"Sephiroth show yourself."  
  
"Pathetic fools, I am the original. You are nothing but mere bit and parts of me. Your power is nothing compared to my own." He stepped from the shadows dressed in grey and black.  
  
"How?" Cloud's voice escaped him.  
  
"You pitiful fool. So easily tricked." Cloud gasped as he realized what had happend. Sephiroth laughed. Tifa sat helplessly confused. Cloud could make out 2 figures in the background. Barret and Cid. Of course they had no chance against Sephiroth or Tyler.  
  
Cloud drew his Buster Sword, readying for a fight. "Now, now Cloud. Last time you tried this you ended up in a *hospital*." The word confirmed Cloud's suspicions. He'd never really been in a hospital. He probably had never been in Mideel at all.  
  
Gun fire sounded from behind Sephiroth. Bullets bounced as Sephiroth turned, unscathed. His eyes glowing in the darkness like Cloud's, the mako poisoning showing itself in the two. A blast of dark green came from Sephiroth. An ultima wave crashing down on the two helpless men. Cloud sword.  
  
"I see both of you have your questions. As you all should." Sephiroth smiled mockingly at both Cloud and Tyler. "You see I had a little talk with Hojo. And now I know who's a clone and who's not. I know the secrets of everyone in this room. Including you." His piercing eyes shifting their gaze to meet Tifa's. "Especially you."  
  
With that Sephiroth was gone. He didn't disappear or walk away, he was just gone. Tyler went running out of the cave after Sephiroth. Cloud went over and helped Tifa out of the chair. Then over to help Cid and Barret.  
  
"Everyone Ok?" He asked the group.  
  
"I think we're all fine." Tifa said rubbing her wrists. "This is getting really strange." She said as Tyler ran back in.  
  
"He's gone!!" He screamed at the group.  
  
"Good." Cloud responded. Tyler just glowered, then ran out again.  
  
"Damnit that Sephiroth." Was all that came from Barret. Cid was silent.  
  
"I wonder what kinda stuff he knows." Tifa mused thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess he wants us to find out." Cloud responded.  
  
"Is that why you left Cloud? Did you know Sephiroth was still alive?"  
  
"Yea..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Damn you." Her uncharateristic came as a shock to Cloud. "You could've at least invited me." A smile reappering on her face. They all laughed, though it was an uneasy laugh, it was a laugh.  
  
  
(Well, this concludes my introduction to the story. I hope I've caught a few ppl's attention...) 


	5. A New Future

Chapter 5: A New Future  
  
  
Cloud paced through Tifa's living room. No, our living room. He corrected himself. He had purposed three weeks ago, and today was the big day. They were getting married. His stomach felt like butterflies were having a party. He couldn't stand still.  
  
"Cloud could you get me a towl." Tifa's voice called out from the bathroom. He ran to the closet and grabbed the nearest towel then raced to the bathroom. "Thanks," She said, reaching her arm outside of the door to grab it. He stood by the door for a moment and then began his pacing again. He stopped and scratched the back of his head.  
  
His heart raced a triple its normal pace. He laughed a little at the thought of Barret being his best man. Marlene was the ring bearer. He sat down on the couch to keep himself from pacing and sat there waiting.  
  
Three hours later Cloud stood waiting in the aisle. The music began to play. Tifa walked out, breathtakingly beautiful. Cloud tried his best to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor. She was being led out by Aeris' "mom." His heart raced as she approached. His mind closed up until he heard the words. "...lawfully wedded wife?" He whispered the words. "I do." He heard the priest say the words to Tifa. And Tifa reppeated what Cloud had said.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." Then Cloud and Tifa kissed. Words alone could not describe the emotions that ran between the two. Their perfect compatibility for one another. After a few minutes they pulled away at the same time, both smiling widely. The packed room began to clap, the growing roar of clappter heard around the small city of Kalm.  
  
Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Red, Reeve, and Vincent all were at the wedding. Yuffie was stuffing herself with food, stuffing some into her pockets. Barret was grumbling about *stupid emtion $%^#, makes me sick." Red was congratulating the newly weds, while Reeve and Cid were talking about the newest Shinra airship, the Falcon.  
  
Tifa whispered into something into Cloud's ear and his eyes shot wide open. He nodded quickly and the couple made a quick, and discreet exit. Barret laughed heartily as he saw the two leave, knowing well what they were going to do. Yuffie looked up for a moment, then went back to stuffing her mouth and pockets. Red blushed in embaressment, though no one noticed. Eventually the rest of the crowd figured it out and began to clean up the party.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Six months!!! Six months and still nothing about Sephiroth or Tyler!! Cloud thought starring at the ceiling. He looked to his lift to see Tifa sleeping soundly. He brushed some of her long brown hair out of her face, admiring her beauty. He sighed and wondered, maybe, just maybe things would go back to normal. After all the last four months had been going well.  
  
Their honey moon and gone extremely well at the Gold Saucer. The new romantic hotel had been perfect. Tifa stirred slightly and looked up at Cloud. "Everything alright?" She asked in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Everything's fine honey."  
  
"Cloud you know I don't like you calling my honey."  
  
"Sorry sweety."  
  
"Oh Cloud." Her voice was light and playful. "Really though Cloud, you don't think I can't tell when something is bothering you?"  
  
"Alright, its Sephiroth, and that Tyler. Where have they been and what have they been up to?" His voice got serious.  
  
Tifa smiled. "As long as they're not bothering us." She lay her head on his chest and drifted back off to sleep.  
  
"Night honey." Cloud yawned out the words, but Tifa was already asleep. He just grinned and lay his head back down on the pillow, falling asleep himself soon after.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you think he bought it?"  
  
"While Cloud may not seem to bright, do not under estimate him."  
  
"Yes your greatness."  
  
"You really mustn't call me that. You are more of an equal. No," He corrected himself," a little brother would be more accurate.  
  
"Then how should I address you?"  
  
"Names are meaningless things that have no real purpose but to identify an individual."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You do not see anything yet. You are but a blind child, your eyes closed to the world."  
  
"Mas...I don't know what I'm supposed to do."  
  
"You will open your eyes soon enough."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"It really is amazing what that Hojo is capable of."  
  
"Yes, he turely his a genious, although he is a human." The last word was spoken with disrespect.  
  
"Now, now. You can not judge a book by its cover." The man pulled one of a million books off his large bookshelves. The cover was dusty and torn. "Read this."  
  
"I will."  
  
"I know." They trailed off and traveled down different coridors of the underground lab. One of them went into a room filled with coffins. He went over to one and laid down, opening the book and beggining to read.  
  
(Sorry this one is shorter then I would have liked, but I've gone brain dead and i'm way behind in my RPG. Chapter 6 will hopefully be more eventful. Again, Don't let this chapter steer you away.)  
  



	6. Round One

Chapter 6: Round One  
  
He's overdoing it. Tifa thought, watching Cloud push himself to the limits while training. The last six times he had trained he had to be hospitalized. She couldn't believe what he was putting himself through. Damn it Cloud...you're really going to hurt yourself one of these day. Cloud collapsed on the ground as she was thinking.  
  
"Cloud?!?!" She ran out by his side.  
  
"I'm fine." He managed, blood dripping from the edge of his mouth.  
  
"Cloud, stop it now."  
  
"I said I'm fine." He looked weak, but determined to continue  
  
"And I said stop it now." Tifa possesed the same determination, only maybe a little bit stronger.  
  
He forced a smile as he looked up at her. "Come on Tifa, just a little longer."  
  
"No." She said sternly. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Don't even try it."  
  
"Come on Tifa I ju-" She punched him square in the face knocking him out cold.  
  
"Sometimes Cloud you really are a pain in the ass." She dragged him out into the house and began to get some food ready. She sighed as she saw his limp form on the couch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuffie counted her materia again. "Only 17!?!?" Her voice was panicky as she counted agian. "I could have sword it was 18 yesterday." She siged. "I bet Barret took one. He just hates me and anything he could do to piss me off." She squeezed one of the materia in her fist. "OOOO. If I ever get my hands on him." Just then Barret barged in.  
  
"Yuffie!"  
  
"Barret!"  
  
"You little brat."  
  
"You lunk head."  
  
"You stole my materia." They said in unison.  
  
"No! You did." Again in unison.  
  
"Yuffie you little %$#@ed up kid. Give me my materia back."  
  
"I didn't steal your materia this time, I swear it."  
  
"I don't give a rats ass what you swear about Yuffie, Give me my materia now."  
  
Yuffie growled, almost like a kitten or puppy would. "Shut up Barret!! You just want my materia so you're trying to take it."  
  
"DAMNIT!!! I'm not takin your materia, you're takin mine!!"  
  
The two squared off, Yuffie though at a disadvantage, seeing as she was so much smaller then Barret. Just then Cid walked in humming some unknown tune. "Hey every- What the hell?!"  
  
The two both started shouting at Cid how the other took their materia. Cid looked somewhat confused, then he turned a little red. "I better go you guys...I think me and Shera had a date..."  
  
Barret nodded to Cid, but Yuffie wasn't quite as slow. "Shera didn't even come along!!"  
  
Barret turned to Cid, who immediately broke into a run. After only a few minutes the two had captured Cid and got him to tell them where the materia was.  
  
"It was just a joke guys, really it was." Cid pleaded. "I just wanted to get things a little more lively around here." Yuffie kicked him and Cid stopped talking.  
  
"Shuddup you. I think we should take your materia for a while and see how you like it." Barret looked at Yuffie questioningly, but she only smiled innocently.  
  
Before any more arguing could take place a form dropped into the airship from the sky. "Sephiroth!!" Yuffie shouted.  
  
Barret squinted and shook his head. "No...I think it's TYLER!?!" The man landed softly on the ground.  
  
"Hello everyone. Glad to see no one has died since I left. Now tell me, where is Sephiroth?"  
  
"Quit playin games Tyler." Cloud said as he came out from his cabin.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know what kinda game you and Sephiroth are playing."  
  
"Oh do you now?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Then tell me exactly what kind of game we are playing." Tyler sneered.  
  
"I know you two set up our last encounter to make it look like you two weren't working together. I know Sephiroth is teaching and training you. It would be foolish for him not to." Cloud was confident he had called the bluff, and the look on Tyler's face confirmed it.  
  
Barret, Yuffie, and Cid were all speechless. Yuffie's mouth hung open like a child's. Cloud just sneered as he watched Tyler struggle for words. "How? How did you know?"  
  
"You guys aren't exactly world class actors."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If Sephiroth hadn't known you I am positive he would have been at least a little surprised how closely you resembled him." Tyler starred wide eyed at the blond haired man.  
  
Tyler drew his sword, which closely resembled the Masamune instead of the Buster Sword now. He pointed it at Cloud's head. "You die now scum."  
  
Cloud quickly drew the faithful Buster Sword out of its holster. Now his training was about to pay off. He back flipped as Tyler made a slash at Cloud. He landed gently on his feet and immediatly pushed off again, flipping over Tyler's head. He quickly spun in the air, landed and slashed at Tyler. But, Sephiroth had been training him as well.  
  
Tyler jumped backwards, but his black trench coat was slashed. He looked up angrily at Cloud, but had now time to whine, for Cloud was aiming a foot at his face. He quickly moved his face, which set him up nicely for Cloud's next move. The spinning back kick caught him square on and Tyler went spinning, stopped only by the wall. He slouched to the ground.  
  
Cloud aimed his sword for Tyler's throat. However, Tyler ducked and rolled, dodging the blow. But again Cloud's reflexes won the battle. As his sword bore down on the target that wasn't there, he let go of the sword and twisted his body so that his leg caught Tyler's chest.  
  
With Tyler trying to regain his breat, Cloud grabbed his sword on his way to the ground pulling it out of the stone. Tyler was ready when Cloud got back up though. This time a well aimed fist caught Cloud off guard. He went stumbling backwards, somehow staying on his feet.  
  
Tyler charge, the giant sword out in front of him, but Cloud had expected this, and knew only a begginer would try something like this. Cloud ducked and spun around, kicking out both of Tyler's knees from underneath him. Tyler fell on his face, the Masamune look-a-like flying off over the edge of the airship.  
  
A boot came softly down on the back of Tyler's head. "Where are you and Sephiroth hiding." There was no answer. Cloud put a little weight onto the boot. He muffled yell came out. "Where are you and Sephiroth hiding." He repeated the question. And still no answer. More weight was put on the boot. This time Tyler's arm swung out and hooked Cloud's leg. He pulled the arm back in causing Cloud to stumbled forward. His boot uncovering Tyler's head.  
  
Tyler sprang up and ran to the edge of the ship. He jumped off. Although the ship wasn't in the air it was still a good 50 feet down. Cloud ran to the side and looked down after him. But all he saw was a silver blur come in and take Tyler away. Damn...Sephiroth...  
  
(Ok, R&R, you know you can R&R for each chapter...Anyway I'm workin on chapter four right now, even before i finished this fight scene. Well it shouldn't be too long.) 


	7. Gold Saucer

Chapter 7: Gold Saucer  
  
  
Two six foots swords clashing in the desert. Two sets of long silver hair blowing in the with the gusts. Black capes and coats fluttering in the wind. The sight of materia blazing. Two clones duking it out. Training.  
  
"You have improved."  
  
"Thank you." Tyler said, slashing upwards at Sephiroth. Sephiroth easily dodged the blow and countered with a slash of his own. He caught Tyler under the chin and gave him a good sized cut. Tyler stumbled back, clutching his chin. Sephiroth swung his sword straight for Tyler's throat, stopping mere centimeters away.  
  
"You are dead."  
  
Tyler sighed and picked his Masamune up off the dusty desert floor. "I can't win."  
  
"A journey is not made of only one step, or of two, or three, or four, but many steps. Some you have to take more than once. Some you can skip. But when your journey is over you will have traveled the path well."  
  
Tyler just shook his head, wondering how come he had absolutely none of the philosphical insights Sephiroth had.  
  
"You previous defeat to Cloud was a mere indication that your path has not yet been traveled, and that your journey is just beggining." Sephiroth looked at the sky. "Your day will come. Sooner or later, your day will come."  
  
Tyler just nodded and began the long walk back to their home.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tifa watched as Cloud struggled to bake pancakes. She laughed as he tried to flip one, only to have it stick on the ceiling.  
  
"Really Cloud, you sure you don't want any help."  
  
"I'm doing just fine." He said jumping up and down, trying to unstick the pancake. Tifa giggled and watched his struggle to reach the pancake. Finally he gave up and went back to cooking the others.  
  
"You really should flip those now."  
  
"I don't need help." Cloud said, tifa just smirked.  
  
After a few minutes Cloud finished his last pancake. "See these weren't so bad." He said, his mouth full of food.  
  
"Yea, as long as you got past the burt taste, and the lack of sugar."  
  
"Oh come on, they weren't THAT bad...were they?" But before Tifa could respond the stuck pancaked suddenly became unstuck. It fell right on Cloud's head as he finished swallowing his last bite. Tifa burst out laughing, and so did Cloud after he got the pancake out of hair.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cloud, what do you think Sephiroth meant when he said he knew secrets about all of us, especially me?"  
  
"I'm not to sure." Cloud whispered. "I wish I knew."  
  
"Do you really think he knows something, maybe something we don't even know?"  
  
"He could be bluffing, but maybe, just maybe he really does know something."  
  
"Do you think that after Sephiroth and Tyler are gone we will live a normal life again?"  
  
"Yea, we will. We'll settle down and have a family."  
  
"A family? You mean like kids?"  
  
"Well sure, why not?"  
  
Tifa looked at him exasperated. "Oh Cloud..."  
  
"Oh Tifa."  
  
"Oh stop that." She tried to look mad at him, but couldn't pull it off. He pulled her in and kissed her.  
  
"Good night Tifa."  
  
"Good night Cloud." She said dreamily, wondering why his kiss always put her into a weird sense of happiness and total security. But she didn't dwell over the question for long, soon she was fast asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I really don't think I should be training with you guys." Yuffie remarked.  
  
"Cut the crap, thief." Barret replied gruffly, aiming his gun at one of the praying mantis like creatures. He shot at it three times, causing the bug to go limp and fall to the ground.  
  
Cid jumped at another one slicing it through with his trident/spear type weapon. Yuffie just stood and watched.  
  
"Come on Yuffie, use your materia or something." Cid yelled back over his shoulder.  
  
A green glow appeared in the dark, damp forest. "OK...here goes..." A lightning bolt shot from the sky. It hit on of the bugs dead on. Bolt3 did the job on the little bug, but it also started the forest on fire.  
  
"God Damn!! You always go doin' somethin' like this!" Barret yelled at her.  
  
Yuffie wasn't paying attention though. She was running away from the fire already.  
  
"Come on Cid, we gotta put this thing out." Barret took out an ice materia and began casting ice3 on the raging fire.  
  
After a while the fire was put out and Yuffie was found. The group decided that was enough training for the day. So they all headed back to the Highwind.  
  
"Yuffie you little #$%@#!! When we say use your materia we don't mean set the whole damn forest on fire!!" Barret was furious.  
  
"Well maybe you should have told me that before I used my Bolt materia."  
  
"You should know that Yuffie." Cid was a bit more calm then Barret, but still angry.  
  
"Well I did. I...I..I was just seein if you guys could put it out." She patched together the make shift lie.  
  
"You really expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you?" She replied to Cid's question with a question of her own.  
  
"Come on Yuffie, we know you better than that."  
  
At this Yuffie began to cry and ran off into her cabin in the airship. Cid looked perplexed but Barret just smiled. "Serves her right, she coulda killed us all."  
  
"Come on Barret, it was a simple mistake. She doesn't deserve anything."  
  
Barret grumbled something and went off to his own cabin, having no response to Cid's well placed comment.  
  
Cid watched as everyone left and wondered when they were going to be leaving again. They had been searching for Sephiroth's hideout. Training whenever they stopped. Always training for the big moment when the finally found sephiroth again.  
  
He got off the airship and went to look for some more monsters, wanting to train on his own for a while.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This time Tifa was out training with Cloud, even though she wasn't at quite the level of training he was. "Cloud we've been out here for over 12 hours. Don't you think it's time we got back to the Highwind?"  
  
"Just a little longer." He said, his breathing rapid.  
  
"Cloud, we've trained all we can for the day. We've probably wiped out the entire monster population of this whole forest." Tifa said through gasps of air.  
  
Cloud looked around for a minute. He saw that she was probably right. It had taken over 20 minutes just to find the last monster. And now he didn't see anything in sight. "Alright. We'll go back now." He sheathed his sword and held Tifa's hand as they walked back to the giant airship.  
  
"'Bout time you two love birds made it back." Barret greeted the two.  
  
"We weren't gone that long Barret." Cloud said.  
  
"You missed breakfast lunch and dinner. And you've almost missed your midnight snack. What were you two doin in the forest."  
  
"Training." They said at the same time.  
  
Barret laughed, his deep bass causing little tremors aboard the ship.  
  
"What's going on?" Yuffie said sleepily. She looked like she had been woken by Barret's laugh, and didn't seem to happy. "Oh Hiya Cloud! You guys were gone for so long, we were getting worried, but Barret just said that you two-"  
  
"Were having fun training." Barret interupted Yuffie.  
  
"No you said they were-"  
  
"Training." His voice dropped to an even lower bass, cutting Yuffie off for the last time. She just smiled meekly and went back into her cabin.  
  
Tifa and Cloud looked at each other. "Well we better go to bed too." Cloud said for both of them. They walked to their cabin and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Well we know what Barret thinks we do out in the forest." Tifa giggled as she said it.  
  
"Yea, I bet he wasn't expecting Yuffie to tell us though."  
  
"I hope they're OK while we're gone." Her voice got serious.  
  
"I'm sure they are. Maybe a skirmish or two, but they're fine."  
  
"So when will Cait, Red, and Vincent be joining us?"  
  
"They said they'd be ready when we went to the Gold Saucer to pick them all up."  
  
"Why the Gold Saucer?"  
  
"I'm not to sure, but Reeve told me he would use Cait Sith and get everyone there."  
  
"Well I just hope we can trust Reeve again."  
  
"Me too." Cloud sighed. "If we can't then we'll be three people short when we go to face Tyler and Sephiroth."  
  
"We won't need them if you keep training like this." She smiled at him, trying to ease his tension and stress.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
"We should get some sleep for the night." She said.  
  
"Yea, and tomarro we'll take a break for a while. Just relax and have some fun. And when we go to the Gold Saucer we'll be able to take a break and have some fun."  
  
Tifa moved closer to Cloud, "But we can have some fun now."  
  
Cloud smiled, but then his face turned to one of worry. He smelled his armpits and made a not-to-often seen face. Tifa laughed as Cloud hurried to the shower.  
  
She went over and lay down in the bed, her mind once again going over what Sephiroth had said. What could he possibly know about me? Her thoughts raced and her mind wandered. Cloud will make it all better. He's still the hero he promised he would be. And he rescuing me all the time, rescuing me from my own mind.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cait Sith paced back and forth along the main entrance. Where are they? He thought desperatly, looking at the cat watch he had brought along. Humph. Already and hour late. Oh well Cloud said he wouldn't be here for a few more days. Suddenly the lift began to move. Maybe that's them!  
  
The familiar tune played in the back ground as Red and Vincent walked from the lift. The comotion of the place was disliked by both of the new arrivals. They wondered again why Reeve had chosen this place. Was it because the huge mog fit in most here? Neither of them carred to wonder any farther. They looked at each other, knowing well that the other was thinking the same as himself.  
  
Cait watched the two philisophical people got off the lift.  
  
"Thanks for coming you guys. Cloud should be here any time now." He lied. Red and Vincent both knew he was.  
  
"Where will we be staying for the night." Vincent wondered to the mog.  
  
"Quicker then I had thought." Cait mumbled. "You'll be staying in that on spooky hotel."  
  
"And where will you be sleeping?" Red asked.  
  
"This body just needs a corner to stay in for the night that's all."  
  
"SO you will be staying with us." It was a statment not a question.  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Why has Cloud called upon us?"  
  
"Sephiroth is back and a new clone has emerged. His name is Tyler." Red explained to the two.  
  
"Sephiroth is alive?" Vincent asked, a short glimpse of surprise crossing his face.  
  
"And this new clone seems to be almost exactly like him."  
  
Cait moaned at the news. "Oh no, not again."  
  
They finished their converstation on the way to their hotel room. And as they all got settled in for the night they wondered if Cloud was even alive. The two horrors that had been released on the world had a target. And that target was Cloud. Two Sephiroths against Cloud. The odds were heavily in the favor of Sephiroth.  
  
Odd... Vincent thought. Why didn't Cloud just pick us up? It might not have been as fast, but to make us put up with Cait Sith. Interesting.  
  
Red curled up in the corner opposite Cait. I am Nanaki. I can fight Sephiroth yet I can not put up with a stuffed mog. The twists of fate that the Planet can turn on you are amazing. He thought. I wonder why Cloud would trust him again. Maybe Cait is setting us up. Maybe Cloud never really did contact him. Or maybe my thoughts are getting the best of me, and I am letting my mind wander.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cait's eyes closed as Reeve shut him down for the night. A dark shadow appeared behind him in his 64th office floor in the Shinra building. After the building had been damaged by Meteor it seemed to have a spook effect on everyone.  
  
He spun arround in his chair, but saw no one there. Hummm, getting the spooks are we. He thought. Well I am sleeping in a nightmare hotel. He thought humorously.  
  
Suddenly he felt the presence again. He turned around this time to see a shadowy figure. The figure walked through the door and Reeve gasped. No. It couldn't be.  
  
"Hello Reeve. Nice to see you still work here."  
  
  
(A little longer than the other chapters, R&R. And oh yea, it's not Sephiroth.)  



	8. Reeve's Demise

Chapter 8: Reeve's Demise  
  
"What do you think is wrong with him?" Cloud asked Vincent.  
  
"I'm not sure, it appears that Reeve hasn't got back to the controls yet."  
  
"It's been three days." Red pointed out.  
  
"Something's wrong." Tifa said.  
  
"But why? What would cause Reeve to just get up and leave?" Cloud wondered.  
  
"Perhaps someone knew what was happening."  
  
"You mean Sephiroth."  
  
"Perhaps."   
  
Tyler sat just outside the room. No one inside knew he was there but he heard every word they said. Sephiroth never went to get Reeve. He thought, confusion on his face, But who then?  
  
"We gotta find Sephiroth even faster now." Cloud said to the group. "Reeve's life may depend on it." Just then Tyler decided to make his entrance. Cloud quickly drew the Buster sword and the rest of the party got ready for a fight.  
  
Tyler looked at the party with a smug look on his face. "I have no death wish. I'm not here to fight you ALL. I'm here on a spying mission, but I couldn't help hearing that you are blaming Sephiroth on your friend's disappearence. Just fyi it wasn't Seph, and it wasn't me."  
  
So he's calling him by Seph now. Cloud thought. He lowered his Buster Sword, but kept it ready. "Why then not just sit back and watch us struggle with what we don't know."  
  
"Because then your search for us will have doubled in effort, and I can't have you finding us just yet. You see Sephiroth is training me at an amazing rate. And the longer it takes you to find us, the more powerful I will be." Tyler's story made complete sense to the crew.  
  
Vincent stood in the corner, thoughts racing through his mind. Kill him now... He thought, This man has no right in the world to live. He is merely a clone of an experiment. Which closely relates to you, Vincent. His thoughts argued with each other.  
  
Cid took out a pack of cigeretts and tried to light one with his lighter. "Goddamn..." He broke the silence as the lighter stubbornly refused to light.  
  
Yuffie sat in the bed, her bouncing had stopped and she starred at Tyler, this being her first time seeing him. "Gawd...He looks just like Sephiroth." The now 17 year old girl said.  
  
"Of course I look like Sephiroth. In a sense I AM Sephiroth." He chuckled at the thought. "But I will strive forever to become as great as Sephiroth."  
  
"You're nothin' but a huge pile of $hit t'me." Barret yelled at the Sephiroth look-a-like.  
  
With that Tyler moved in one swift movement. He cut off Cid's cigar, grabbed it before it fell and through it in Barret's face.  
  
"Let's see a huge pile of $hit do that." Tyler turned and laughed on his way out.  
  
"Goddamnit that guy!" Barret yelled.  
  
"Calm down Barret." Vincent spoke from his corner with his quiet, spooky voice.  
  
"Cloud, shouldn't we follow him?" Tifa wondered.  
  
"He's already gone." Cloud said, disappointement filling his voice.  
  
"Well if it isn't Sephiroth who the hell is it?" Yuffie exclaimed reffering to Tyler's earlier statement.  
  
Cloud looked back at her, then at the stuffed mog in the corner. "I don't know. But whoever it is just gave us one more thing to worry about."  
  
Red seemed to drift into a sleep like state, deep in thought. "There are few people who would go after Reeve at this point. Most of them are dead. However, one that seems most likely to go after him, besides Sephiroth is Hojo."  
  
"Hojo? But I thought-"  
  
"He is the only logical choice at this point in time."  
  
"I suppose, but how-" Yuffie was interupted again.  
  
"Who give a flying F$%@ how, the fact is he's alive and out to git us." Barret yelled at the girl, letting his temper get the best of him again.  
  
"Barret." Cloud warned.  
  
"I'm sorry, its just that that girl bugs the hell outta me."  
  
Yuffie stuck her tounge out at Barret, causing him to shake his gun arm at her.  
  
"What about the Turks?" Tifa wondered.  
  
"They have nothing to do with Shinra anymore. They went with Rufus to create their own city. I believe they named it Turkville." Red explained.  
  
"Turkville?" Cloud questioned the name aloud. "Some how that wouldn't surprise me."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do not worry my dear friend. Your body will be donated to science. Or to me, I've been needing a new body." Hojo laughed at his own words, the evil cackle filling the underground lag. "I'm being serious you know. I think I will use your body."  
  
Reeve lay completely still, not just because he was shackled to the bed, but because he was petrified stiff.  
  
"Damn you." His muttered curse came out of raspy breaths from the heavy air of the lab.  
  
"I have been damned many times over. I have already sold my soul to untold numbers to get what I want. Damning me will do nothing." Reeve spat at the scientist.  
  
"Your body will serve me well, perhaps I will even be able to trick your friends..." He mused, his voice growing softer. "Let me just put his right here." He said, inserting a needle into Reeve's arm. "Your brain will stop working in exactly five minutes." He laughed. "I love to see a patient struggle..."  
  
(Short I know, but I needed a break after the last chapter. *rubs his eyes* I need sleep too ya know...oh yea...R&R) 


	9. The Chaos Fight

Chapter 9: The Chaos Fight  
  
"Hello?" The stuffed mog finally talked after 4 days of silence.  
  
Yuffie jumped up, suddenly awoken from her light sleep. "Cait?!"  
  
"Yes, I am Cait Sith."  
  
"Guys come quick! Cait's awake!" Yuffie cheered out.  
  
Barret was the first into the room, grumbling and cursing the whole way. But he was suddenly awake when he saw Cait. Red was the lost one in, a thoughtful look on his face as he appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hi everyone." Cait said, looking at them all, as if for the first time.  
  
"Hey Cait." Cloud eyed him carefully, "You ok?"  
  
"Course I'm ok. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well you've been out for four days." Tifa piped in.  
  
"Yea...well I was off running some bussiness for Shinra." He replied hastily, maybe even a little too hastily.  
  
"What the hell you goin' doin' Shinra's durty work fer?" Barret asked, sleep still evident in his voice.  
  
"Shinra isn't so bad anymore guys. Not after the meteor crisis." This time his reply was more carefully put.  
  
Red still sat in the corner, now speaking quietly to Vincent.  
  
Cid lit up a new cigar. "Damnit you had us worried Cid. Thought you were dead or somethin." He puffed smoke into the air.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but it was really important." Cait said defensively. For a moment there was silence.  
  
"What was this really important thing?" Vincent's voice rang out from the corner. The nighmare haunted voice cut into the silence.  
  
Cait looked at Vincent for a moment. A look of recognition sprang onto his face, but only for a moment, and it disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Well..uh...it's classified."  
  
"So classified we can't even here about it?" Cloud questioned.  
  
"Sorry guys. No can do." Cait forced a smile.  
  
"At least tell us where you went to go on this mission." Red spoke for the first time.  
  
"I really can't guys." An awkward silence fell on the group again. A rift between Cait and the rest had been made. But for now he was allowed to travel with them. Off once again on the journey to find Sephiroth.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry Seph, I just can't keep going." Blood escaped his mouth and nose. Hise black eyes were rimmed with red, blue, and purple. His face was scarred, blood running from some of the more fresh wounds.  
  
"Of course you can." Sephiroth gave a hard kick to his ribs. "Do you think Cloud is going to show you any mercy when you fight him?" He asked, as he kicked him again.  
  
"I can't...go on..." He said in between coughs of blood.  
  
"Then get up and training is over."  
  
Tyler attempted to get to his feet, but one of his legs was obviously broken. "I can't, my legs broken!" Desperation filled his voice. "Please Sephiroth, help me get up."  
  
His only response however was a kick to the leg. "You just don't THINK you can't get up. Now, get up!" His voice boomed even in the desert wind.  
  
A scream escaped Tyler's throat, but he quickly repressed it. My leg will heal. He thought, trying once again to get to his feet. This time he accomplished to stand for a few seconds. Sephiroth kicked at his bad leg again, causing him to fall once more.  
  
"Again."  
  
"Stop this. I CAN NOT do this." Tyler's voice was filled with hidden anguish. He wasn't sure if all this was worth it. He wasn't sure if Sephiroth was all that great a man anymore. Maybe, just maybe he had chosen the wrong side.  
  
But he got up, and this time Sephiroth let him stand. "Now follow me back to camp." Sephiroth said, walking away at a quick pace.  
  
Tyler stumbled trying to keep up. He fell many times, hiding screams of pain and torment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"There he is!" Tifa yelled from the side of the flying airship. "Cloud over here! It's Sephiroth!" Cloud scrambled over to Tifa's side.  
  
"Cid! Land the ship now!" No sooner had the orders been ordered the ship began to plumet. Faster and faster it sped toward the ground.  
  
Cloud grabbed Tifa and jumped out of the falling airship. He held her and absorbed the fall. He quickly put her back on her feet and raced off to catch up to the two walking men.  
  
"Sephiroth! Tyler!" He yelled. The two turned around, both drawing their swords at the exact same moment. Time itself seemed to freeze as two Sephiroth suddenly pointed two Masamunes at Cloud.  
  
Cloud drew his Buster sword and quickly went into a battle stance. Tifa ran up beside his side. A thousand thoughts flowing through her mind. Sephiroth and Zack, no one had identified which was which, stood ready for the fight. Cloud dug his feet in and sprang into the air. The sand behind him kicked up in a mini sand-storm. Before the dust could settle Cloud was hacking and slashing at the two.  
  
Sephiroth was keeping his power down, and making sure his fighting technique was equil to Tyler's. Cloud had no idea which to go after harder, so he faught equilly hard. His ferocious strikes badgering the two, but never hitting. They're waiting for something! Cloud thought, jumping back.  
  
Neither man in black had broken a sweat, but neither had Cloud. Cait slowly approached the group from the back. A sly look crossed his face, and only the quick eyes of Sephiroth and Vincent caught it. Vincent was quick to draw his shot gun. But Sephiroth was quicker. And suddenly all Hell broke out amoungst the group.  
  
A shot was heard, but the end of the shotgun was cut off as it was shot. Bullets sprayed out. One hitting Cait's stuffed arm. Hojo felt nothing, and suddenly a laugh broke out of the cat sitting on top of the mog. Tyler and Cloud were fighting off by them selves until Cloud heard a scream from Tifa.  
  
A bullet had ripped into her leg. Red was down on the ground. He had apparently been hit by Sephiroth. Another blast came from the gun, this one striking its mark. Blowing a whole through the stuffed mog. But Cait charged Barret, whole and all.   
  
Barret was aiming his gun for Sephiroth when he was knocked down by Cait.  
  
"Shit!" HE sword as the blast went off, hitting the Highwind.  
  
The mog laughed viciously as he pounded on the large man.  
  
Yuffie tried to hold Tyler off, but was unseccessful and he was able to smash Cloud over the back of his head with his sword. He was knocked to the ground on his way to Tifa, who was struggling to get back up.  
  
Vincent was fighting against Sephiroth, but losing. His gun lay 20 some feet from the fight. Barret regained control finally and blew the stuffed mog into nothing. Stombing on the cat as he went be to help Cloud.  
  
Barret shot at Tyler, but he took the bullet and kept on walking toward Cloud. Barret stood awestruck. He fired again, going for Tyler's leg, but still almost no effect. Barret ran and tackled Tyler, but suddenly felt a liquid pouring down his leg.  
  
Tyler had quickly sliced at Barret, but his blow had been deflected by Tifa and it had only taken out his leg. He toppled over from the weight of the big man. And was knocked unconscious when Barret's gun arm struck his head.  
  
Yuffie yellped from the other side as she tried to stop Sephiroth from killing Red. she was knocked back far from the battle. She scrambled to her feet though and dove for Vincent's lost shotgun. She recovered the gun and aimed it at Sephiroth. When she fired Sephiroth spun in midstep. He quickly deflected the two bullets that would have hit him, leaving the rest to travel their erratic paths.  
  
Cloud hammered Tyler over the head once more to be sure and cradled Tifa in his arms for a moment. When she gave him a node and a smile he lay her gently down. He stood up and ran over to Sephiroth.  
  
The two familiar sword clashed yet again. Each stroke was matched by the other, but Sephiroth had the obvious advantage, having Tyler attack Cloud at first had weakened him greatly. But stroke after stroke of the Masamune was matched by Cloud. Everything else in the world suddenly took a back seat to the great fight. The two had improved greatly since their last encounter, but neither had made it past the plateau their level of skill seemed to rest on.  
  
Cloud made a quick leg sweep while deflecting the six foot sword away from his chest. Sephiroth jumped nearly five feet in the air, easily clearing the leg and coming down with a counter kick of his own. Cloud ducked and came out of the duck with an upper cut that Sephiroth got to the jaw.  
  
Sephiroth stumbled back a couple of feet before regaining his balance. He spat red to the side. Then charged Cloud again. Cloud diverted the blow yet again. But his energy was running lower as he slashed at Sephiroth's knees. Sephiroth jumped back this time. He smiled at Cloud and then walked away. Cloud looked at him, a puzzled expression covered his face.  
  
Then realization hit. Cloud dove at Sephiroth tripping him up before he could reach the helpless Nanaki. Sephiroth fell face first in the hot desert sand. He kicked with his back foot, hitting Cloud in the face. Cloud's grip loosened and Sephiroth again went for Red. This time Cloud brought his sword down.   
  
The shinning blade cut deep into Sephiroth's leg. He let a sharp yelp escape his mouth, more out of surprise than pain. He got quickly to his feet, causing the sword to come out. He quickly grabbed Tyler and flew off before anyone could do something.  
  
His echoing laugh remaining long after he left. 


	10. A Dream

The mangeled group all lay in hospital beds except Yuffie. She howeved didn't come out of the battle unscathed. She had cuts and bruises covering her body to match the rest of the party's. For once her mind wasn't thinking of materia. They're too much for us. We just can't win. She thought looking at her friends lying asleep in bed.  
  
Barret opened his eyes, only to see Yuffie starring back at him. He smiled, genuinly. Yuffie smiled back, her face covered with worry. "Damnit you guys had me scarred." Yuffie said, he voice low so as not to wake the others. Barret just chuckled.  
  
"You don't think those two could take us ALL on did you?" Barret's gruff voice wasn't quite as gruff as usual.  
  
"Of course I knew we could take 'em." Yuffie said defiently.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Tifa's voice spoke out from her position on the bed.  
  
"Nothin'." Yuffie replied.  
  
"Oh really?" Tifa looked around and saw everyone else was sleeping. She touched the back of her leg. The doctors had gotten the bullet out without having to go into surgery. But her leg still felt like it had been through the grinder.  
  
"I'm just happy everyone is alive." Yuffie said.  
  
"Course we all alive. Cloud woudn' let it be anythin' else." The three laughed, waking the rest of the group.  
  
Vincent looked like always, like he had just awoken from some terrible nightmare. And this time it was probably true. But he said nothing, keeping his horrible feelings wrapped up inside of himself.  
  
Cloud smiled wearily when he noticed everyone was ok. "That didn't exactly go well..." He murmered.  
  
"Damnit! That went 'bout as horrible as it could've been." Cid said from his side of the room.  
  
"Well at least we know we hurt Tyler." Cloud said, remembering bashing the butt of his sword into Tyler's head.  
  
"But Sephiroth got away untouched." Yuffie moaned.  
  
"At least none of us died." Cloud said.  
  
"Well that don' help much." Barret said gloomily from his now sitting position. "That damn cat got us again."  
  
"I don't think Reeve was controlling Cait when it happened." Tifa pointed out.  
  
"Maybe you were right Red. Maybe Hojo was at the controlls."  
  
"Perhaps." He responded to Cloud.  
  
"But how did Hojo live?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Probably the same way Sephiroth did. And we know not how either was revived." Vincent's dark voice spoke up for the first time.  
  
"And we still don't have any answers. What could Sephiroth have possibly know about us?" Tifa's question was directed to the whole group, but mostly to Cloud.  
  
"Whatever he knows, if he knows anything, will probably be something you would rather not know." Nanaki said from his rug that the hospital and supplied for him.  
  
"Yea...I guess you're right." Tifa's voice sounded depressed.  
  
"Come on Tifa. What could he possibly have known? Absolutely nothing important." Cloud said, trying to cheer his wife up.  
  
"That's what you think..." A booming voice came from everywhere at once. True evil was speaking to them now. "You see, I know something that could possibly send Tifa to suicide." The laughter came with the voice. The awful, evil laughter.  
  
Everyone looked around, expecting to see Sephiroth, but when they all concluded he wasn't their they closed their eyes and listened with their ears.  
  
"You see. Hojo and I have once again paired. Tyler was only a recent experiment. Oh and he wants me to tell you that killing your friend was the most fun he has had in years." The group was stunned. All were hit hard by the death of Reeve.  
  
"Hojo has told me some very interesting things. Take this for example: Cloud you were not a clone of me, but rather a clone of a clone. Hojo cloned you from Zack, who was cloned from me. However Zack was a failure, therefor you are not more than a failure of a failure." The laugh echoed loader now. The group was surprised no one had heard Sephiroth yet.  
  
"And you Nanaki. You weren't born in cosmo canyon. You were born in Hojo's lab. A reincarnation of Hojo's father!" Red turned a pale color that no one could see.  
  
"You lie." Cloud murmered "All lies..."  
  
"Oh really. Let me move on to you Tifa. You are a clone as well. A clone of Hojo's dearly departed mother. Therefore you and Nanaki here should go and marry!" This time the laugh of two people was heard. "You two would make a great couple...again."  
  
"Shut up!" Tifa plugged her ears.  
  
"You can't bloke me out. I am inside your minds, everyone one of you. And you Vincent you already know what you are. But, really, the worst is yet to come. You see all of Hojo's clones and reincarnations were meant for only a short amount of time. And all of you have outlived you experation dates. As of about 3 years ago you are all cheating on Death."  
  
"What about me?!" Barret demanded.  
  
"Ahh Barret, saddly you are merely a normal human that came from the life stream. You will live a full life, unless of course I kill you." The evil laughter rang out in the party's ears one last time, before fading into the dull hospital sounds.  
  
"All lies..." He muttered again "All lies..."  
  
"Cloud, Cloud wake up!" Tifa's voice seemed to call out, outside of the hospital, outside of its world. "Stop mumbling in your sleep."  
  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes. "It, it was a dream?"  
  
"No silly, it really happened, now come on, get up." Her voice was light and playful.  
  
"Yea, sure." His was troubled and a bit shaky.  
  
"Oh Cloud, last time you thought your dreams were true we went on that whole quest to resurect Aeris, but you remember how that turned out."  
  
He nodded and shook off the feeling. "You're right." He smiled at how beautiful Tifa looked right after her shower. She smiled back at him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sephiroth watched as Hojo used some kind of medical stuff on Tyler. Almost immediatly Tyler bounced off the small medical table.  
  
"Amazing..." Tyler said, clenching his fists. "I feel better than ever."  
  
"Of course you do." The scientist replied. "I've worked on this ever since the Jenova project ended."  
  
"Now we can get back to our training." Sephiroth said. "You obviously need more."  
  
"Oh come on. We wasted them."  
  
"I."  
  
"Yea well, I guess you did most of the work. But, I still helped some."  
  
Sephiroth smirked. "You will train or you will die." At that Tyler and no response. Hojo mearly watched his two creations with amusement.  
  
"I will train." Tyler finally said.  
  
"Excellent choice."  
  
"I will be here to heal you completely if you need it." Hojo said, his smile never leaving his face at what he was implying training was.  
  
"Yes, he will need it." Sephiroth said, no amusement in his voice.  
  
"I will?" Tyler's voice was a little higher now.  
  
"Of course." Sephiroth's voice was a cold harsh steel. Tyler gulped, wondering what kind of torture Sephiroth could put him through while keeping him alive.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now what?" Barret demanded.   
  
"We must prepare ourselves again." Red replied.  
  
"Why the hell d' we haff to do that?" Barret was becoming enraged by all the training they were undergoing.  
  
"You saw how bad Sephiroth beat us." Cloud said.  
  
Barret just lowered his head in agreement.  
  
"Well if we don't get good enough to beat him, we're all doomed, us and the Planet."  
  
"We already saved the F#%@ING Planet once. It's someone elses turn now."  
  
"And who do you purpose take over our fight?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Well...Ahh damn..." Barret's resignation was apparent.  
  
"We'll start again in three hours." Cloud said.  
  
"Ahhh shit."   
  
  
  
((Well this chapter sucked, but I'll try and make the next one better....R&R))) 


	11. A Dark Day for Shinra

A Dark Day for Shinra  
  
Reality had returned to normal for the group, who had finally stopped training and gone back to their normal everyday lives. Three months had passed since the last incident with Sephiroth and Tyler. Barret had gone back to Corel. Cloud was building a house out near the chocobo farm for himself and Tifa. Red was in Cosmo Canyon going over his studies. Yuffie was hunting for materia in Wutai and the surrounding area. Vincent had stalked away to some sucluded place to live with his tormenting dreams. Reeve was working in the New Shinra building, helping to rebuild Midgar.  
  
Cloud nailed on the last piece of the rough. He wiped the sweat from his brow and surveyed his work. "Finally, I thought I'd never finish." He said to himself.  
  
"Lookin good." Tifa half yelled from the ground.  
  
Cloud turned suddenly, surprised that Tifa had been watching, and lost his footing. He slid down the house and fell off the newly built rough, landing on the ground with a thump. He looked up at Tifa's worried face and smiled. They both began to laugh and Tifa helped Cloud to his feet. He scratched the back of his head and looked up at their house.  
  
"I guess we're done." He said, circling his arm around Tifa's waist.  
  
"'Bout time." She said, smiling at Cloud.  
  
"Ahhh come on. Didn't take me that long." He looked around the tranquil place and admired the amazing things nature could do. It seemed like forever ago when they had been fighting Sephiroth.  
  
"Now, let's go see what I've been doing on the inside." Tifa said, taking his hand and leading him into the house. The furnishings of the house were not extrodinary nor overly extravagant. They had decided to keep things nice and simple.  
  
Cloud flopped down on the bed. Tifa looked at him, trying to get angry at him.  
  
"You gotta go take a shower first." She said, trying her hardest to sound stern. "You don't want to stink up our new house do you?"  
  
"Of course not." He replied sheepishly.  
  
Five minutes later they both lay on the bed. The sun was just barely setting outside.  
  
"I wonder how the others are doing?" Tifa asked aloud.  
  
"They're probably all fine."  
  
"Yea, you're right."  
  
"You really need to stop worrying so much Tifa."  
  
"You're right." She said pulling the covers over them.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mayor Barret, Mayor Barret."  
  
"Goddamnit stop callin me that."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we just got an urgent messege sent down from the Gold Saucer. They say some silver haired man is causing some trouble up there." The messenger spurted out.  
  
"Ahh Sh-"  
  
"They say he has a huge sword, but calls himself Tyler, not Sephiroth."  
  
"Everything was going so well..." He jumped out from behind his desk and grabbed his materia and bounded over to the rail station. They let him through without paying and immedietly started the lift when he got on.  
  
When he got out of the rail car he stood face to face with the Sephiroth clone. "You git yer goddamned ass outta here b'for I force ya out."  
  
"Ahh, Barret, so nice to see you too." He said politely.  
  
"I said git."  
  
"Yes, yes, I heard you the first time. And I'll gladly go if you would kindly escort me."  
  
Barret spat at the clone and grabbed him by the shirt collar, dragging him into the rail car. "If you try anythin I'll blast yer head off." Barret said, aiming his gun arm at Tyler's head.  
  
"Why would I try anything? Don't you trust me?"  
  
"'Cause ya jist would." He retorted.  
  
They got out of the rail car and Barret walked him out of New Corel. He watched as Tyler walked away into the distance.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" He wondered to himself. Then he turned around and admired how nicely the city was coming along. More people had been moving into New Corel since they had redone the place. Lots of the people that went homeless when Meteor hit had come here. Barret went back to his office and looked around.  
  
"Damn, how'd they git me to be mayor anyway." He sighed and slumped into his chair. "I HATE paperwork." He muttered as he started reading through the huge stack of papers.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The space station is almost complete sir."  
  
"Thank you for the report."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"You're dismissed." The leader of Ginku sat in his desk smoking a cigar. Won't be long now till we have the power to toppal Shinra. That station will be the catalyst for my android project. Then we'll see who's the best. Not even AVALANCHE or Sephiroth can stop me then.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Ginku?"  
  
"Yes what is it?"  
  
"We've just found someone who says she would like to help us. Says her name is Tirla. She has some kind of special power, can move things with her mind she can. Telekinetic I s'pose."  
  
"Hummm, interesting. We could use her to help build the station." He smiled to himself.  
  
"Yessir, she volunteered for that."   
  
"Good, good. Send her up to the station. It seems Shinra will be having problems much sooner than anticipated."  
  
  
(((R&R!!! Plot twist here. This is what the next few chapters will be over... So tell me what you think!))) 


	12. 

Chapter 12: Androids Awaken/Deja Vu  
  
President Ginku had taken the next space shuttle up to the station after it was finished. The station had actually been delayed due to the girl Tirla. She had actually been a spy from Shinra and had infact not been a Telekinetic. She had planted a bomb on the station before escaping. President Ginku had hired some of his best men to kill her, but they were still on the job. Now as the docking sequence finished he unfastened his seat belt and moved toward the hatch. It slid open with a quiet hiss. The gravity of the station was kept at 3/4 that of the Planet.  
  
"Hello sir, welcome aboard the Ginku Station Alpha." A medium sized man saluted the President as he walked in.  
  
The President walked by the man and onto the bridge, where all the controls were. He quickly checked all the stations and continued his inspection. Then he walked into the room that read "Authorized Personel Only". He stepped inside and was welcomed by the five workers. He turned his attention toward three glass cases, a human shaped object in each one.  
  
"How are the androids?" The President asked.  
  
"They're all fine. The mako infusion is nearly finished. They will be active in another day or so." One of the scientist answered.  
  
"Good, good. At least you aren't behind in your work." The president pointed out. The doctors beemed with self pride. The androids were each supposed to be stronger than Sephiroth himself. Each one was infused with mako from the Planet. Giving them the ability to use any materia spell or summon that they wished.  
  
"Now Shinra will feel my wrath. They will perish at my hands and I will rule the Planet. My trio of androids will destroy anything that opposes me. My revenge will be exacted upon the unsuspecting citizens of Midgar first." President Ginku laughed his demented laugh. A laugh that was reminisent of Hojo's. A laugh that could chill the bones.  
  
Suddenly one of the glass cases shattered, a green ooze, following the shards of glass. A human hand reached out. "They're early." The president pointed out  
  
"They must have sense your presence." A scientist replied.  
  
The body walked through the glass, breaking it off as it went. It looked around, spotting the three scientist and the President. Its memory had been programmed to recognize all of the people that had ever on The Planet. It identified the other two androids as it surveyed the room.  
  
Suddenly, the other two glass cases were broken, at the same time as well. Two more androids walked out. One was female and the other was male like first. The scientists scurried off to get the androids some suitable clothes for their trip to the Planet.  
  
"Mr. President, I'm glad to see you here for our birth." The first said.  
  
"Thank you." He responded, "What are your designations?"  
  
"I am Karten." The first said.  
  
"I am Kesh." The female replied.  
  
"And I am Reystra."  
  
The scientist bustled their way back into the room, giving the androids their clothes. "Are you ready for your departure?" Ginku asked.  
  
"Yes." They responded as one. And with that they got back on the return shuttle and maid their way back to The Planet. They landed in Ginku HQ, somewhere not to far from Midgar.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud had started to relax once again. Their house was now completely furnished, and Tifa lay next to him in their new bed. Living out away from all the cities had been nice. Of course, they lived near Kalm so that they could pick up their supplies weekly. Tifa sighed next to him, but when he looked over he saw she was still asleep. He reached over and stroked some of her head away from her face. She looked so beautiful sleeping there. She rolled over and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty."  
  
She looked at him groggily, "Common Cloud, get up and go make breakfast?"  
  
"Me?" He looked incredulously at her, pointing to himself.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Alright already!" Cloud said getting up. Tifa looked at his bare back side for a moment, then rolled out of the bed herself, slipping on a robe. She plodded into the kitchen where Cloud was heating up the gril for pancakes.  
  
"Don't you know how to make anything else?" She mocked at him.  
  
"Hey, gimme some slack here, you're the one that wanted me to-"  
  
"I know." She said, smiling back at him. They ate their pancakes, which Cloud had now perfected, having made them so many times, both of them thinking the same thing. After their filling breakfast they went back into their bedroom, stripping down and getting back into bed for an extended morning.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The androids, Karten, Kesh, and Reystra, finally landed on the suface of Planet.Their first realization was the presence of the life stream.  
  
"Amazing." Karten said, feeling the power course through his artificial body.  
  
"I feel it as well." Kesh said, flipping her long blonde hair out of her eyes.  
  
"We need to focus on our target." Reystra said, pointing in the direction of Midgar.  
  
"Yes, Midgar, Shinra, we must complete our mission before anything else." Karten began to walk at a pace that would have been a run for most normal humans. But, the other two androids were able to keep up with ease. Upon entry of Midgar they slowed to a normal pace, blending right in with the normal crowds of the sector 2 slums.  
  
However, they were no longer slums. The whole place had been completely re-done after the Meteor Crisis. Large buildings and nice neighboorhoods were now the majority of the buiildings in the Lower Midgar. The android, with the map of the entire city built into their memory banks, easily navigated through the Lower Midgar up into Higher Midgar.  
  
Standing in the very center of the complex city was the huge building that had the Shinra logo across the top, now 98 floors high. "We have reached our destination." Kesh pointed out, puting her hair back behind her ears.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?" Karten asked, directing his question at Kesh's hair.  
  
"I-I believe it is part of my programming." She wondered if the female scientist had had anything to do with that.  
  
"Interesting." Reystra commented for the first time. "How shall we approach the building?"  
  
"The top seems the most logical place." Kesh said, making a block in her programming so that she stopped flipping her hair back.  
  
"Agreed" With that simple word from their undifined leader, Karten, they flew straight up to the top of the Shinra building. They landed with a thud, six foot prints imprinted on the concrete roof. Reystra punched his fist down into the roof, creating a small hole. The others began to crack the concrete away until they had a hole big enough for them to jump through.  
  
The comotion, however, wasn't unnoticed by Shinra security. A team of SOLDIER was quickly formed and sent to the top floor. They all took their automatic machine guns and aimed at the oncoming androids. "Halt!" One of them screamed, he had to be the commander of the little group.  
  
The Soldier's opened fire on the oncoming androids, but the bullets proved to be useless. Only the clothes on the androids were damaged, the androids just kept walking on, always toward the Soldier's. After a little while the Soldier's exhauster their supply of ammunition. The androids quickly overtook them now fleeing security and took them all down. Each of the twelve Soldier's now lay dead in the halls of the 98th floor of the Shinra building.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud and Tifa were in bed together when they were interrupted by a ringing phone.  
  
Cloud reached over and grabbed the phone, he wasn't exactly pleased with being interrupted at this time at night. "What do you want?" He asked a little too rudely.  
  
"Uhh...sir, we have a uhh disturbance here at the Shinra building. Three people just barged in and took out 12 of our Soldier's." The voice was shaky and hurried.  
  
"What?" Cloud was suddenly snapped away from his sex life for a moment. 12!? How could three people take down 12 Shinra Soldier's. His thoughts were fast and frantic as he struggled to get out of bed and into some clothes, all the while staying on the phone.  
  
Tifa had a disappointed look on her face. She knew that whatever it was Cloud had to go see must be important, because he didn't usually leave in the middle of the night to go back to the Shinra building.   
  
"Sir, we have them on our security cams right now and they appear to moving down toward the main control room...and uhh that's right here." The man said, his tone still unstable.  
  
"I'll be right there." Cloud said, finishing his struggle with his pants. He hung up the phone and kissed Tifa on the cheek. "I just have to go check something real quick." He grabbed his sword and zoomed out the door.  
  
He doesn't usually take his sword with him... She thought, starting to worry. She grabbed her gloves and went off into the night, following Cloud.  
  
Luckily their house wasn't too far away from Midgar, and they had a personal rail way straight to the building. It helped being the president of the whole thing. Cloud boarded the rail way, with Tifa not far behind. He didn't object to her coming, he couldn't actually, because the rail had already started, and it was moving at pretty high speeds. "You're not going to do this alone." She said, using her stubborn, you-can't-win voice. Cloud didn't disagree, but he noticed that she had her fighting gloves on.  
  
"I see you came ready for a fight." He said, casting his eyes down at her gloves again.  
  
"Well, when I saw you grab your sword it kinda made me think for a minute."  
  
"Yea, I guess it's kinda big huh?"  
  
"So what is going on?" She asked, wondering why she had come in the first place.  
  
"Three people, two men, one woman, just broke into Shinra HQ and took out 12 Soldier's with no guns and no assistance. You can see why they might get a little worried." She just nodded, kracking her knuckles and preparing for the fight.  
  
The rail car slid slowly to a stop as it reached its destination. The two jumped out of the car before it had come to a complete stop. Cloud was first off, but Tifa was close behind him. They heard in explosion not far away and guessed that's where their targets were.  
  
Gunshots rang out in the halls as they approached. Soldiers were falling, and three people kept walking, mauling over the Soldiers that got in their way. Cloud slotted his materia, as did Tifa.  
  
"Hey! You!" Cloud yelled out to the trio of death.  
  
The three turned. "Do not attempt to stop us from-" Karten stopped as his computer data base files told him who was standing there in front of him. "Ah, Cloud and Tifa. Well we'll be able to complete to missions in one." The android said approaching the couple. Kesh and Reystra followed behind him. "So nice to meet you in person. Tifa. Cloud." Karten said.  
  
"Hey, how do you know our names?" Demanded Tifa, who's fists were now in front of her, glowing orbs in each glove.  
  
"We know much about you." Kesh said.  
  
"We're androids, we know all that was programmed into us." Reystra added.  
  
"We were here to destroy Shinra so that Ginku could take over, but out secondary mission was to take out the group known as AVALANCHE. And you are both memebers of that group."  
  
"So, you're here to take over the world?" Cloud asked, not much wonder in his voice.  
  
"That is correct." Kerten replied.  
  
"Nothing new there." He mumbled. With that though, he raised his Buster sword in front of him. "Bring it."  
  
Kesh attacked Tifa in full force, while the two males attacked Cloud. Tifa punched the android in the sternem, only to have her fist bouce back with a throbbing pain. Kesh hit Tifa with enough force to send her into the building's wall. The wall cracked and Tifa slid onto the ground, unconscience.  
  
Cloud meanwhile had managed to take out Reystra's arm, leaving him with only one arm. But Karten seemed to have more strength then Reystra and was dodging or blocking all of Cloud's moves. And it didn't help that Kesh suddenly joing in the battle. After exchanging blows for almost five minutes Cloud began to weaken. His moves were becoming sluggish, and he wasn't blocking as many hits as he should have.  
  
Suddenly a giant sword stuck through Karten. Circuits poked through with the giant sword. Silver hair swooshed by as the sword withdrew itself and sliced the android in half. Obviously whoever had created them had never come up against the Masamune.  
  
The sword swung again taking out Kesh. Two androids down, one disabled one to go. Cloud noticed that only one person was doing this. But was it Sephiroth or Tyler? Cloud didn't have time though, because Reystra was on a suicide mission now, just trying to take out Cloud. But the one armed android was no match for Cloud. One quick motion with the giant Buster Sword and the android lay in three pieces on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner." Said the silver haired man.  
  
"Sephiroth?"  
  
"Tyler." He said, sheathing his Masamune. "I found out about the androids only a short while ago and came here to warn you."  
  
"About what?" Cloud mused.  
  
"He's summoned it again."  
  
  
(((Final Chapter: Coming Soon))) 


	13. 

Chapter 13: One last time...  
  
Cloud stood looking perplexed at Tyler. Tifa was slowly coming to. "He what?!" Cloud asked.  
  
Tifa shook her head and looked at Tyler. "What the hell is he doing here?!"  
  
"He saved us." Cloud muttered. "So why did you leave him."  
  
Tyler lowered his head. "He intends to kill everyone and everything on the Planet. Even me and himself. He got the Black materia back from his mother. His true mother. Lucrcia. Then he-he...he just seemed to go crazy once he got his hands on the materia. He summoned it again. He summoned Meteor." A stunned silence hung in the air.  
  
"So you came to warn us?" Tifa asked, getting to her feet.  
  
"Exactly. And now I have, and now I am going to help you destroy Sephiroth. He must be stopped." The trio silently thought through the events that had just taken place. Finally, they got back on the rail car and headed back to the Strife residence.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group had finally gathered at the modest house. It wasn't a huge house like you might expect from the richest man on Planet, but it wasn't small. Everyone was there, Yuffie, Vincent, Nanaki, Reeve was in person, Barret, Cid, Tifa, Cloud, and Tyler. They sat in a circle on the new leather furnitare.  
  
"What the %@#& is he summonin Meteor again fer?! That damn mother #@%@$%! I aughta kick his ass and try to knock some sense into him." Barret's gruff voice rang out after Tyler's brief overview of the situation.  
  
"He wants to destroy the Planet. Everyone. Everything. Including himself." Tyler's voice was low and everyone could notice a slight twinge of pain in it.  
  
"Sephiroth turned on you." Cloud said, suddenly realizing why Tyler had come running for help.  
  
Tyler kept his eyes on the floor, trying not to look up into the eight pair of piercing eyes. "He did." His words were even more quiet now, bearly audible.  
  
Cid just smirked at the Sephiroth look-a-like. "Serves you right, @%@#$^*!" Tyler looked up into Cid's eyes. Cid looked back into the wattery eyes. Cid quickly lowered his head, embarrassed. "I just meant that ya, ya tried to kill us before." He mumbled quickly.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry for that, but I was under HIS influence. I was being directed by him. My every move was my own, yet in some way it wasn't. My thoughts were my own, only they manipulated." He looked up finally to meet their eyes. "We have to stop him. I don't want to see the life that I have come to live be destroyed by someone who doesn't know better. He is blinded by revenge and by hate. His eyes are covered only in blood, looking through that layer of blood and looking out on the world with a sense that he has to destroy it. All of it. He's being tormented where ever he goes, whatever he looks at. He cringes when a mere bird begins to sing its song. Life itself brings hate to him. He sits and stairs at his black materia for days at a time! Murmering something I can never catch." Tyler stopped and caught his breath. "He seemed fine until a few weeks ago. But then, it went beyond bearibility for him. He summoned the Meteor. He had used his last resort. His emergency exit. His last lifeline, happens to be his own personal Doom's day. Now his only intention is to get revenge for the pain that has been inflicted upon him. Revenge for the anguish he has gone through."  
  
The group looked at Tyler in awe. "Where is he?" Cloud finally asked.  
  
"He's at the North Crater again. He wishes to die where his mother died.  
  
"Then its off to the North Crater." Cloud made the decision for the group. He always had in the past, and now they were off to save the world again. But what would happen this time? Holy wasn't going to be there this time. And who knew what Lifestream would do.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After only a day of preperation the group was ready to move out. Cid lowered the rope to the Highwind and watched as everyone boarded.  
  
"Its really happening again..." Barret muttered.  
  
The Highwind flew through the clear blue sky, but as they approached the crater the sky began to turn a sickly red.  
  
"Oh GAWD!!" Yuffie yelled looking up, and seeing that the Meteor was coming on much faster than last time.  
  
"Common Cid, let's move it!" Tifa yelled at him, which she quickly regretted, because the increase of speed cause her to loose her footing and go sliding across the ship. She fell into Cloud's arms, looked up and smiled. Cloud smiled back briefly, then looked back up at the incomming Meteor.  
  
Cid slowed the airship down and landed near the crater. Cloud looked over to the edge of the crater, seeing a dark form standing on it, his arms spread widely.  
  
"Sephiroth..." The group got out and began to trek toward the form in the distance. They quickly made their way to the dark man, and once inside ear shot Cloud yelled at him, "SEPHIROTH! YOU DIE HERE!" Then Cloud, and everyone following behind him broke out into a run toward Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth stood stone still as Cloud slashed at him. Blood began to drip from Sephiroth's arm. "Fools..." He said, unmoved. "It does not matter if I die here, or with the Meteor. It will hit.  
  
Cloud looked at him for a moment, "Damnit you Sephiroth...DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!" He screamed out, his sword plunging into Sephiroth's flesh. Sephiroth looked down, blood dripping out, and began to laugh.  
  
"My puppet has turned on me." He said, taking some of the blood and smearing it on Cloud's face. "Fool...insolent fool." Sephiroth still stood standing, the sword stuck through him.   
  
Cloud withdrew the sword and stabbed at him again. "Die damnit." Sephiroth's knees buckled and he began to falter.  
  
"You lose Cloud...you lose..." He said, falling to the ground, his breath finally stopping.  
  
Cloud looked back up at the sky. "Now what?" He asked.  
  
"I know." The voice was Tyler's.  
  
The group looked at him in wonder. "I have to stop it. I must use the black materia to unsommon the thing." He said, walking toward the materia still gripped in Sephiroth's hands. He took it out of his hands, and began to concentrate. A sudden headache began to pound at his head. The cold claws of death grabbed his insides. The air was knocked from his lungs as he concentrated harder on the Meteor.  
  
Sweat formed on his forehead as he dropped to his knees. Cloud ran over to him. "Are you alright?" Concern filled his voice. A grunt, however, was all he got in return. Cloud looked at the group, powerless to do anything. Then he looked up to see the Meteor hovering ever closer, but it seemed to be slowing down.  
  
Heat rained down on the group, dust began to swirl aroung. They looked over to Tyler, who was struggling to go on. The Meteor began to get closer.  
  
"He's losing!" Yuffie screamed. But then it stopped again, the dust storm had now itensified, everyone was covering their eyes.  
  
Once again the Meteor began to move. Yuffie shreaked again and the heat just got a whole lot hotter. "We gotta get outta here!" Barret yelled.  
  
"Not until Meteor is stopped!" Cloud yelled back.  
  
Suddenly a green stream began to poke through the ground. The Planet was saving itself again! Lifestream!  
  
"The Lifestream is back!" Reeve said, looking at it with his own eyes.  
  
The lifestream began to engulf the Meteor once again, and Tyler helped it on its way as well.  
  
After a minute of being completely surrounded by Lifestream, it quickly began to go back into the Planet. Cloud looked around as it cleared out. He saw Tyler laying on the ground. Running over he propped up his head.  
  
"He's dead." His voice was flat. He looked around and found the black materia was gone. "Its all over now..." A tear rolled down his cheek. "He wasn't all the bad."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1 year later  
  
"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed.  
  
Tears rolled down Tifa's cheek. She took the baby into her arms, looking at his cute little face. "He looks like you." She said to Cloud.  
  
"But he's got your beautiful eyes." Cloud pointed back to her.  
  
"So what should we name him?" She asked.  
  
"How about Skyler?"  
  
She looked down at the baby, rocking him back and forth in her arms. "Yea, that sounds good. Skyler." She repeated. "L'il Skyler."  
  
The couple smiled at each other. Finally they could live the rest of their lives in peace, well at least as much peace as you could have with a baby in the house.  
  
  
(((Yay its finished!! So what did everyone think? Criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive, I can use it too make my other fics better. So please be kind and review!)))  
  



End file.
